Dance in the Mist
by silveraven-98
Summary: Sequel to Sunlight on Darkwater Gabriel, son of Captian Hook and Jirel, becomes the target of a plot to capture the throne of Cimmariel and the magic of Neverland. His parents and Peter Pan are on a race against time to stop those responsible.
1. Music of the Night

_Author's Note- I own none of the charcters created by J.M. Barrie and make no money by playing "what if..." with them._

**-1- The Music of the Night**

The full moon spilled crystal light across the city of Cimmariel, frosting the city in silver. Above, the stars sparkled like diamonds resting on blue-black velvet. From the courtyard of the castle, the guards could hear the music the orchestra played drifting slowly into the darkness. The royal hall was bedecked in satin and silk splendor. Swaths of the fabrics hung across the room in shades of cream and white. Candles danced merrily everywhere, every scion and candelabra was lit. Faceted crystals hung from the fabric and gleaming sculptures of ice decorated the tables across the hall. All the crystal twinkled as the candle flames moved about. Above the heads of the royals on their dais, the cut crystal chandelier sparkled in the swaying light.

Young Gabriel sat on the steps of the dais watching as his father led his mother at arms length out to the middle of the room. This was his favorite time of every official visit they made to Cimmariel. The entire trip across the ocean his father would complain, the whole time they would prepare for dinner he would grumble and all through dinner he would scowl but, after the dinner was through, the orchestra would start to play. Gabriel would watch as the scowl would slowly fade as the music would rise. A small smile would sometimes tug at the corners of his father's mouth as he would stand and walk formally around the table to offer his hand to his wife.

Gabe smiled slyly as his mother had to quickly conceal a look of surprise. His parents had insisted he learn music growing up and he put that knowledge to good use on his last trip to visit his aunt back in London. He had found several pieces of music there and purchased the scores for them from a local music shop. In his spare time he had adjusted the parts of that music for the royal orchestra. When Peter Pan had arrived to bring him home, Gabriel had asked the boy to deliver the music to Cimmariel.

Now Jirel smiled over at her son as she recognized the music from her time on Earth. His father nodded approval to his son before her spun Jirel into a sensuous dip. Now smiling broadly, Gabe watched his parents float across the floor. He knew they were partners in every way possible but they never looked better matched than when they were dancing. They moved as if they knew what the other was going to do before they did.

As the music drifted away, applause filled the air. The king rose to his feet and raised his hands for silence as he walked to the edge of the dais. "On this beautiful evening, it pleases me greatly to bring you all good news for the whole kingdom. Tonight I will name my successor. "

A murmur moved across the room like a wave rolling into shore. Jirel tipped her head to rest it against her husband's shoulder. He absently wrapped his arm around her shoulder, the polished wood of the fingertips of the fairy-spelled right hand caressing her bare skin. Once the assembled guests had quieted the King continued.

"After much discussion amongst the royal family…"

Hook snorted quietly. "I don't remember being included in any discussion."

Jirel shushed him.

"… the decision has been made that my grandson, Gabriel Angelus Hook, shall follow me on the throne, his mother having abdicated her place as heir."

A roar of applause covered up the captain's objections to Jirel. "Why wasn't I consulted about this?"

Jirel smiled patiently at her husband. "You don't want all the headaches that come with being King, believe me."

"But my son…!"

Jirel gently placed her hand across his mouth as she cut him off. "…will make a just, fair and compassionate King." Her eyes sparkled with amusement as he wordlessly conceded the argument. "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to do it?"

Hook grinned a wolfish grin. "You can, I'll enjoy watching them squirm."

Jirel rolled her eyes and leaned to lightly kiss her husband before stepping up to the base of the dais. Her father glanced down at her with a questioning look. Jirel cleared her throat to catch the attention of the nearest nobility. The quiet spread across the room in much the same way the excited murmur had moments earlier. Jirel cast a quick glance over her shoulder winking at her husband. The tension in the air was almost tangible as she slowly climbed the stairs to stand next to her father. The King gave her a wary look as she reached the top of the steps. Jirel smiled pleasantly at him. "My husband and I also have news for you."

Hook grinned to himself and winked over at his son. Gabe was doing everything he could not to laugh at how tense his grandfather looked at Jirel making some unplanned announcement.

Jirel stood with an expressionless look for several breaths before finally deciding to break the tension and finish her announcement. She didn't think she could keep her straight face much longer. She looked over to where her mother was seated next to her father's empty throne. The queen's face was one of attentive curiosity. "You're going to be grandparents again."

It took several seconds for the meaning of what she said to register. When it did Jirel was enveloped in a stifling hug from her mother and her father. Gabriel coughed to cover a laugh as he noticed his mother frantically waving for his father to come rescue her from her parents. Captain Hook casually started to climb the steps and Gabe fell in alongside of him. When they reached the top, Gabriel moved to rescue his mother before his father had the chance. "Mom, am I still going to visit Aunt Mel?"

The royals turned their attention to the boy. The King scoffed at the question. "Of course not, my boy. You'll start on with your royal tutors."

Jirel raised a questioning eyebrow at her father. "Tutors?"

The King was unfazed by her tone. Hook knew the tone well and was amused that the king chose to ignore it. Hook himself was careful to tread softly when Jirel used that tone. "Yes, he will need to start learning the necessary skills of ruling a kingdom, as he is now the heir to the throne."

Hook leaned forward to whisper in his son's ear. "You did that on purpose." Gabe didn't bother to hide his smile.

Jirel's voice became tinged with ice as she addressed her father. "Heir or not he is still my son and he is going to visit his aunt in London, on Earth, for three weeks." Her look dared the king to argue with her. The queen tactifully stepped forward and changed the subject before her husband could get any more egg on his face. The orchestra began playing again, cued by the queen, and the dancing resumed with no one other than the royal family being aware of the slight argument.

Hours later, Jirel stood wrapped in a light quilt on the balcony of the suite she and her husband were given whenever they were visiting. A light breeze tousled her shoulder length hair and she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She smiled, remembering how Hook had fought with her when she cut her waist length hair, as she lightly placed a hand down on her midsection. She was thrilled to be pregnant. After Gabriel, they had tried for another child, but they never seemed to be able to get the timing right. There had been several disappointing false alarms before they finally decided to simply let nature decide for them. After all these years they had all but given up on any more additions to their family.

In typical fashion, when they had least expected it was when it finally happened. Jirel had actually not noticed she was late until her husband had made some remark to the effect on the several month voyage to Cimmariel. If it were another case of being overly optimistic, she should have had another cycle just before they reached the harbor city. Many of their crew had misinterpreted their excited tension as they arrived. They hadn't been docked for an hour when Smee was given watch of the ship and Gabriel, while they went in search of one of the local doctors.

Smee had known there was something afoot when they had returned to the _Jolly Roger_ but he couldn't find a way to broach the subject. When he brought them lunch, Jirel could see the old man's curiosity eating him alive. With a barely perceptible nod she gave Hook permission to tell him. The old bosun was nearly as excited as they had been. He stepped forwards and took the rum from the table, ignoring the protests from the captain, before leaning to fold Jirel into a gentle hug.

Jirel smiled as she remembered the events of that morning four days earlier. The breeze picked up stronger, blowing the scent of sea air to the balcony. Suppressing a shiver, Jirel went inside, latching the double doors behind her. She could remember a time when a cold wind would cause her to shiver for a reason other than the chill. She crossed the dimly lit room to where her husband, James Hook, was sleeping on the bed. Draping the light quilt across the bed, she carefully climbed underneath the covers. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against a strong chest. Jirel smiled as a kiss was planted just behind her ear. Sighing with contentment and being wrapped in her husband's solid, protective presence, she rested her arm on his to lace together their fingers as they both sank into dreams.

On another balcony of the castle, Gabriel sat waiting. He searched the sky until he saw a star which seemed to move. As he watched, the star came closer and closer until he could see it wasn't a star at all but a tiny fairy. The fairy flew at the shoulder of the person Gabe had been waiting for.

"Hey Peter."

Peter Pan landed lightly on the railing of the balcony. After taking a moment to pose, he hopped down and smiled at the other boy. "So when are you going?"

Gabe stepped inside his room to grab a light cloak. "Mom said I will still be leaving to spend three weeks with Aunt Mel on Wednesday, just like we originally planned." He wrapped the cloak around his shoulders with a dramatic flourish. "So we have two days till I leave to get the stuff together."

Peter ordered Tinkerbell to dust the other boy. Gabe surprised him by floating into the air before the fairy had the chance to. Gabe flashed a slightly cocky grin at his companion. "There are perks to being the Keeper of Neverland."

With mischief in their eyes, the boys flew silently off into the night on their mission.


	2. Unease in the Morning Mist

**-2- Unease in the Morning Mist**

Jirel woke with a start, pushing herself up in bed as she had been asleep lying on her stomach. Outside rain tapped on the window panes and she could hear the distant rumble of thunder. Beside her Hook lay sound asleep. Unable to shake her unease, Jirel got up and pulled on a long robe, tying the belt at her waist as she moved to the door. She walked the several yards down the dark hallway, the candles having burned out some time ago, to Gabriel's room. Lightening flashed forebodingly as she opened the door. Not knowing what to expect, she suddenly wished for her saber or her husband's deadly iron hook. She stepped inside the room and stood still to let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room.

A quiet sigh flowed from her lips as she made out the shadowed form of her peacefully sleeping son stretched out across his bed. Jirel grinned; he was so like his father. She felt a pang of humorous sympathy for whoever married her son; she'd never have the blankets to herself again after the wedding.

Some of her unease abated, she returned to her suite. The rain was now falling steadily, the water running down the glass panes. Jirel tossed the robe haphazardly in a heap in a nearby chair before curling back under the covers. A soft, warm breath caressed her cheek. "Is everything alright?" Hook whispered to her, sliding his arm back around her shoulders.

She nodded as she rolled over to face him, snuggling into his embrace. Her silence troubled him more than if something had been amiss. "What's wrong?"

Jirel shrugged. "I don't know. I just have an uneasy feeling."

"Do you want to cancel Gabriel's trip?"

"No, not after the argument with father. I'm sure it's nothing." She said nothing more, falling back to sleep within her husband's arms. Soon Hook followed her, lulled to sleep by her smooth, even breathing and the rain outside the windows.

The morning dawned grey and overcast, the rain still persisting. The king, queen, Jirel, Captain Hook, Smee, and Gabriel stood in the entry hall of the castle waiting for Peter Pan to arrive. There was little talking, only Smee and the boy joking between themselves. A sudden clamor from the guards signaled Peter's arrival.

Hook rolled his eyes. After all this time the boy still insisted upon causing a fuss with the guards. Jirel caught the look and raised an eyebrow before speaking. "You'd do the same given half the chance." He snorted through his nose not wanting to admit she was right.

The great doors to the hall had been opened and the rest of the procession had walked out onto the steps leading into the castle. Peter floated in the air several feet above the steps. Good-byes and take cares were said while Jirel hung back till last. She smiled as her turn finally came to wish her son well on his trip. He had gone on many visits to earth in his fourteen years but the foreboding feeling from the night had not left her.

Gabe seemed to sense this as she hugged him. He gave her a questioning look as she held him at arms length. She ignored the look as she spoke. "Now, you mind your aunt and don't cause trouble. Your father and I are going to stay here till you get back and see that you're settled before we sail back to the island." Gabe nodded, knowing they wanted their second child born in Neverland, not Cimmariel or the open sea. Jirel mussed her son's hair. "Be careful and …."

"…don't forget to wear a coat if the weather is cool." Hook finished for her. He took his wife by the shoulders. "He will be _fine_, mother. It is only three weeks."

Hook nodded to his son and looked up at Pan. "I am more concerned about his guide!"

Peter stuck his tongue out at the captain from his place in the air. "C'mon Gabe, we're burning daylight!" Jirel smiled at the phrase Peter had picked up from Gabe, who in turn had acquired it from her friend Claude back on earth. Without another word Gabe stepped forward to let Tinkerbell sprinkle him with fairy dust before floating up into the air. Peter took hold of the boy's wrist and they were off into the grey, drizzling sky. Jirel leaned into her husband, resting her cheek on his chest as she watched them go. Hook was the only one who heard her whisper. "Be safe, my son."

Peter and Gabe flew upward till they couldn't see the city then they changed their direction, flying towards Harbortown and Neverland Island. Flying they could make far better time than sailing. It often frustrated Peter when he would have to wait for the _Jolly Roger_ in Cimmariel. Often he would fly back and forth between the city and the ship several times in a day, trying to pester the captain into allowing him to call fairies enough to raise the ship into the air. The captain never relented to the attempted provocation, preferring to keep his ship in the water where it belonged.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a shout from Gabe. "There it is!"

Peter looked off in the distance where Gabriel was pointing. A dark, grey mass was growing on the horizon. The boys closed the distance in little time. They circled the island once looking for a place to land. Peter noticed the sand of the beach was an ash color and most of ground appeared to be covered by a sparse dead grass. Rocky cliffs rose from rolling grey hills. They followed along a ridge until they found a valley that continued along towards the sea. The pair of them dipped into the valley following it to the coast. Peter was the first to notice the crumbling stone buildings that started to dot the valley floor.

Gabe nodded. "We're going in the right direction." No sooner had the words been spoken than their destination came into view over a hill. The city was in shambles, there was hardly a building that still had an intact roof. The only building that seemed to be holding up to the ravages of time was a sprawling, squat stone structure near the center of the city. Gabe nodded to Peter, indicating he wanted to land in the open courtyard near that building. The boys touched down on the ground silently. Gabriel felt like he had just stepped into a tomb. Peter began to wonder if this was such a good idea.

Gabe took several steps across the crumbling flagstones, his crunching footsteps sounding incredibly loud in the silence. He stooped to touch the edge of what used to be a water fountain. He suddenly realized why the entire place seemed so eerie. There was absolutely no sound. They could feel the wind but couldn't hear it. There was no grass or trees rustling, there were no birds and they were far enough from the shore they couldn't hear the ocean. Everything felt muted by the oppressive silence. Gabe dusted off his hands and stood, turning to Peter. "Welcome to Marakesha"


	3. Welcome Guests, Unwelcome Occurances

**-3- Welcome Guests **

Captain Hook stood next to the railing on the bridge of the _Jolly Roger_. Jirel's nervousness continued to bother him. He had never known her to be edgy without reason. He looked up into the overcast sky and sighed. It was nearing noon and he would be due back at the palace. He had been informed there were visiting dignitaries which he and Jirel were expected to formally receive along with the royals. His mouth twisted into a look of irritated disgust. He loved the life he had and he loved Jirel more than he could have ever thought possible but there were moments he despised the pompous strutting displays so badly he wanted to tell his crew to set sail with the ship before they could force him into another formal uniform.

He once again fought down the urge and turned to walk across the deck, knowing he needed to be on his way back or they would soon be sending an escort to get him. He was walking down the plank when movement up the dock caught his eye. A smile pulled up the corners of his mouth. Jirel had come down to the docks to get him. She saw him, waved and broke into a jog to meet him.

"Are they that worried I was going to be late?" he asked once she was in earshot.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "No, mother is driving me nuts, so I offered to come and get you." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and shook her head. "I barely was able to get out on that excuse and she was insistent that I take the royal carriage."

Hook's face fell. "Oh no…"

She wrapped her arm around his elbow and leaned to kiss his cheek. "You owe me big; I managed to talk the driver out of it."

A conspiratory grin spread across his face. He disentangled his arm from Jirel's hold and slid it around her waist, pulling her close. Jirel was far more tolerant of the pomp and circumstance of their stations, but even she grew tired of it. It was one of the many reasons they insisted on not making a home in Cimmariel. When both of them reached the end of their patience they could simply call an end to their visit and set sail with the tide.

Arms resting around each other's waist they walked the length of the docks in the direction of the palace. Hook watched the changing scenery as they strolled casually down the street together. The area down by the docks was where most of the markets sprang up and merchants called out the virtues of their wares as the couple passed. Past the market was the slightly poorer district. Not that any area of the city of Cimmariel was poor. You had to really search through the city to find the where the slums were tucked away. The king had set up particular task forces and committees to keep the city in good repair, the costs coming from some of the collected taxes. Jirel's father ran the city the way Hook ran the _Jolly Roger_; tightly. That was one thing Hook admired about his father-in-law.

They were just entering the well-born quarter when a carriage came careening around the corner. There was no driver to control the panicked horses. A woman was screaming from the coach and several men were running to catch the driverless carriage. Without a second of thought or hesitation Jirel and the captain separated. The captain grabbed hold of the harness of one of the horses while Jirel managed to pull herself onto the footman's usual perch. Hook fought to pull the horses under control to no avail. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jirel climbing to the driver's seat. He had a brief instant of panic watching her putting herself in such danger.

Jirel maneuvered herself into the driver's seat and began groping for the reins. The horses pounded down the street with Hook clinging to the harness. Jirel managed to catch the lead reins as they flapped about. She firmly pulled the reins to slow the horses. She nearly had them under control when one of the reins snapped, hitting the captain in the face as it sprung like a rubber band. Jirel stifled a gasp as the captain looked like he was going to fall beneath the horses' hooves. He regained his balance and stretched for the broken rein. Calling back over his shoulder to Jirel he began to put pressure on the rein. "Jirel! Pull the left rein in, I have the right. Easy now! We don't want to turn them!"

It was several tense minutes before they were able to pull the startled animals under control. As the carriage slowed to a stop the men who had been chasing the runaway coach finally caught up. The first to reach the coach ripped open the door and jumped inside to see to the lady within. Hook had managed to extricate himself from the horses and harnesses without tripping himself and was now offering a hand to Jirel to help her down from the coach. She took his hand and hopped down to the cobblestone street. She looked over at the woman as she shakily stepped from the coach. Not wanting to rattle the woman any more than she was, she whispered in a hushed tone to her husband. "We were lucky a wheel didn't break on the cobbles."

The captain nodded as the second man came over to them, the first escorting the lady away. "Many thanks." He said as he offered his arm to the captain. Hook took the man's arm and fervently hoped he wouldn't be recognized.

"Nothing to thank me for. What happened?"

The other man gave a look of disgust. "The former driver has had a difficult time not drinking on his shift. He was more than a little tipsy already this morning when a young thief tried to steal some of the gilded ornaments from the carriage. A scuffle between them startled the horses." A shout from his fellow made him look in the direction his mistress had been led. "I need to be on my way, again, my thanks."

Jirel and the captain watched him go for a moment before continuing on their own way.

The pair rushed through the palace to their rooms, the rescue effort making them hopelessly late for the meeting with the dignitaries. Hook swiftly changed his shirt while Jirel stripped out of her breeches and began taking a wash cloth to her skin. He cast a hungry look at his wife as she stood in nothing but her undergarments wiping down her body. There was a wave of pride that washed over him as he noticed the slight swell beginning to show below her stomach. He shook himself from the thoughts and moved to find the rest of his formal attire.

He was just buttoning the last of the buttons on the overcoat when Jirel stepped from the adjoining room. Without a word, she came to stand with her back turned to him. With a grin he reached out to pull the lacings of the dress tight, but not before he gave in to his impulses. He brushed his lips across the exposed flesh of her shoulder, his mustache tickling her. Jirel had to stifle a startled gasp. His ministrations didn't continue so she didn't scold him but merely cast an amused glance back at him from over her shoulder.

He slyly grinned back at her, both of them knowing what the other was thinking – that they would rather forget this meeting and stay to continue their play. With heavy sighs, they resigned themselves to their fate and left the apartment to attend to their duties. They both jogged down the hallways till they reached the throne room. The page fought to hide a grin as the couple stopped and composed themselves. Satisfied that they didn't look too tussled for the run, Jirel nodded for him to announce them. The doors swung open and the captain took Jirel's hand in his own to escort her in. The sight that met them nearly caused the both of them to skid to a stop.

Broad smiles spread across their faces as they dropped all pretense of formality in the presence of the visiting dignitaries. Jirel was a half step ahead of her husband and offered her hand to Bright Eagle. The elder Indian clasped her arm and smiled back at them both.

The Captain smiled at the older man. "Ha-ho, Bright Eagle." The elder responded in kind before Hook turned his gaze to Princess Tigerlily, who stood next to him. Bowing from the waist, he greeted the Indian princess in the same manner. Jirel looked up to see her parents descending the steps towards the group.

Her mother was first to speak. "We received word about two weeks ago that they were on the way and when they were due to arrive."

Jirel smiled, turning her attention back to the guests. Bright Eagle, a serious look on his face, removed a pouch from his belt and handed it to Jirel. "This is for your son. The spirits are saying he will need it."

Without a word, she opened the pouch and let the contents tumble out onto her palm. Her smile faded as she recognized the protection talisman the captain, Peter and her had all traveled to Earth to retrieve years ago, before Gabriel had been born.

Peter sat a little closer to the fire he and Gabe had built in the center of the empty square. A shiver that had nothing to do with the chilled air ran down his spine. Gabe was standing just outside the firelight looking out into the darkness; a shuffling sound came from across the square. Both boys turned in the direction of the noise. Peter jumped to his feet and was floating in the air. Tinkerbell was asleep in his pocket and was oblivious to the goings on. They strained to see into the darkness as the shuffling multiplied. The noise was growing stronger and closer. Gabe walked around the fire to stand next to the floating Peter.

The boys looked at one another. A low moan came from the darkness as the shuffling now seemed to be surrounding them. Peter turned in the air and let out a yell. He flew backwards into Gabriel, knocking him over almost into the fire. As it was Gabe's sleeve caught and he had to quickly beat the flame out. He looked up from his place on the ground to see what had frightened Peter.

What he saw made his eyes go wide. The human forms looked like walking corpses, grey skin stretched tight over bone. Empty eye sockets looked at them and decomposing hands reached out for them, the claw-like fingers flexing slowly. Feet dragged across the flagstones, never being picked up enough to actually step. Gabe looked around, realizing they were in the center of a ring of these creatures. He jumped to his feet only to be grabbed by one of them. Their grip was like a vise and he twisted, trying to get away. Peter's swords flashed out, striking the creature and causing it to release its hold. Peter grabbed the boy's arm lifting them both into the air. They flew straight up till their fire looked like no more than a pinprick of light below them.

Peter looked at Gabe. "We are _not_ doing that again! We need to get to your aunt's." With a silent nod and a parting look at the dead island below them, Gabe followed Peter off into the stars to start his vacation with his aunt. Gabe had to admit, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to try to find the treasures left on Marakesha. Apparently the stories about the cursed island were a bit more than stories.


	4. On the Horizon

A quick A/N – An apology for this taking so long, my 80 year old grandmother had triple bypass surgery and heart valve replacement. She wasn't doing well and we were at one point preparing for a funeral. She has pulled thru and is doing much better now. Thanks for your patience

Also, feel free to email me with baby name suggestions! I think it would be fun to hear some of your ideas.  S.Raven

**-4- On the Horizon **

Jirel readied herself for bed as the dusk faded into darkness. She felt weary and worn tonight. Hook had insisted upon seeing Bright Eagle and Tigerlily made it to their boat without incident. She knew her husband too well to think he would be back as soon as the ship had departed. In fact, she was certain he would take the opportunity to take the _Roger_ out, claiming he was escorting the other ship on its way.

A grin tugged at her lips. She would have gone with him had it not been for her fatigue today. They had enjoyed the visit from their friends from the island but after two weeks the Indians insisted they needed to return to Neverland. She turned the lamps down as she crossed the room towards the bed. On the table near the balcony doors sat the crystal pendant, the silver knot work in its depths catching in the dim light. Her mouth set itself in a firm line. She had been greatly disturbed by Bright Eagle's announcement that the spirits felt Gabe needed the pendant more than the village. She was glad that it would only be another week and he would be back. She pulled back the cover on the bed and slid down into the sheets. A soft sigh was all the more she managed before she was asleep, her troubled thoughts even being unable to keep her fatigue at bay.

As Jirel had predicted, it was quite late when James Hook returned to the palace. He paused at their door a moment listening for sounds of movement within. Hearing nothing, he turned the knob carefully and slipped into the room, taking care to be silent. A glance around the room told him his wife had retired for the evening. He figured she would, he had noticed how tired she had been all day, despite her efforts to hide the fact.

He slid out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He unbuckled the harness for his hook, laying it carefully across the table. A glint in the dim light caught his eye and he looked up to see the protection talisman winking at him. His eyes narrowed. He didn't like that Bright Eagle had brought the princess all the way to Cimmariel to deliver it. It didn't bode well and he knew Jirel was no happier than he was about it

He crossed the room to the bed and stood looking at Jirel as she slept. She looked totally at peace. A smile played on her lips as she dreamed. He reached out and brushed a lock of her hair across her forehead. Leaning down, he lightly kissed her as he whispered. "Goodnight, my love." With that, he circled the bed and slid underneath the covers alongside his wife, the bed being already warmed by Jirel's body.

Jirel was indeed dreaming. She was seeing a fond memory of Gabriel playing out in her mind. Shortly after Gabe had returned from a summer visit to his Aunt's, he had put together a production with the crew. Melody had introduced Gabe to most of the classic Disney films that summer and Gabe had turned into Bob Fosse. Jirel, Captain Hook and Smee were all seated looking at the starboard side of the ship with most of the crew bunched in that area doing their usual chores. Suddenly music cued up with a squeezebox and Gabriel stepped from the center of the group. "Got a whale of a tale to tell ya lads, a whale of a tale or two, 'bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true – I swear by my tattoo!" The group of pirates all gave him their attention and appeared to be hanging on his every word.

"There was mermaid Minnie…" The crew all clapped twice. "… met her down in Madagascar. She would kiss me…" _Clap, clap_. "…anytime I'd ask her. Then one evening, her flame of love blew out…"

As Gabe sang the next line of the song several of the crew stood up and fell backwards to be caught by their fellows and tossed back up onto their feet. "Blow me down and pick me up! She swapped me for a trout!!"

This time the whole crew joined in singing the chorus, stepping in a lively jig as they did. "Got a whale of a tale to tell ya lads, a whale of a tale or two, 'bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true – I swear by my tattoo!"

"There was Typhoon Tessie…" _Clap, Clap._ "…Met'er on the coast of Java - when we kissed I…" _Clap, Clap_ "…Bubbled up like molten lava. Then she gave me the scare of my young life…" The group of pirates again gathered around him looking again to hang on his every word. "Blow me down and pick me up! She was the captain's wife!"

Once more, stepping their jig, the crew repeated the chorus. Jirel leaned over to whisper to her husband as the routine continued. "When did he find time to teach them this without us knowing about it?"

Hook snorted. "Never mind that, how the hell did he get them to all step in time?"

Gabe once again stepped to the front of the group. The music slowed dramatically as he sang. "Then there was harpoon Hannah…" Gabe had a dreamy look on his face as he spoke. "… Had a look that spelled out danger." He reached to grab hold of one of the men standing closest to him. "My heart quivered, when she whispered…" With a leering grin, Gabe spoke over his shoulder to the pirate standing behind him. "I'm there stranger."

Jirel sat up like someone had stuck her with a pin. "Gabriel!" Hook laughed out loud and placed a hand on his wife's knee to keep her in her seat.

"Bought her trinkets, that sailor's can't afford…."Gabriel held the last note while another pirate repeated the last line in a far deeper pitch, Gabe directing him with an outstretched finger, looking like he was scolding him. Jirel couldn't help but laugh as the pirate slid the note to an extremely low pitch when Gabe turned his wrist to point to the deck.

The speed of the music came back up and the crew fell back in step as Gabe bounced out to what would have been center stage. "And when I spent my last red cent she tossed me over board!" As they whole group said "overboard" they threw their arms out to their sides. To the back of the group, one of the men was smacked across the chest by the two men standing on either side of him, sending him flying backwards over the railing of the ship. Hook, Smee and Jirel moved to get to their feet, but the rest continued as if nothing had happened, singing the last verse of the chorus.

"Got a whale of a tale to tell ya lads, a whale of a tale or two, 'bout the flappin' fish and the girls I've loved on nights like this with the moon above. A whale of a tale and it's all true – I swear by my tattoo!" The last note was held out for several seconds and could be heard coming from the water along side the ship as well. After applause and bows, Gabe scurried down the net alongside the ship to help the man back up onto the _Jolly Roger_. Jirel remembered leaning over the edge of the boat watching the waves lapping the sides as her son hung onto the rope net. The gentle waves turned, in her mind's eye, to the wake waves of the ship cutting through the water with speed. She straightened up from the rail and looked out over night darkened water. Off in the distance was a dark ship with tattered sails emerging from a fog. The black ship was heading towards them and Jirel felt fear raking across her heart. A howling caught her attention and she looked to see a black and grey island off their bow lit up in the cold moonlight. She looked among the rocks on the shore and saw eyes watching them. One pair of the eyes caught her attention and held her gaze. Try as she might she couldn't pull away. The empty eyes seemed to burn into her soul. Jirel tried to call for help but had no voice. She stood transfixed on the deck as the eyes began moving towards her, seeming to float across the water like smoke. She could feel her nails biting into her palm but couldn't move as the eyes moved ever closer. Now nearly on top of her, the blackness began to swallow her and she let out a soundless scream as she struggled against the oppressive smoky specter.

Jirel heard a scream, at the same time realizing it was her own voice. She fought to untangle herself from her blanket. Her husband was awake and sitting up next to her, trying to grasp hold of her without getting hit by her flailing limbs. He looked at her with concern and helplessness as she sat breathing hard. Her mind was finally working out of the dream induced fog. Hook reached out with his hand to grasp her shoulder. The feel of his warm skin on hers reaffirmed reality for her. She fell forward against his bare chest, wrapping her arms around him with an almost crushing strength. Hook wrapped his right arm around her back and stroked her hair with his hand while he whispered soothingly to her. "Shush, my dove…. It was a nightmare. Just a bad dream, nothing more. Just a nightmare."

They stayed that way for several minutes before Hook shifted to lay back into the pillows. He kept Jirel held against him as he sank slowly backwards. Now reclining, resting against the pillows, he tugged the blanket over the both of them. Jirel, comforted by the sound of her husband's voice, the warmth of his body and the steady beat of his heart beneath her cheek, was soon drifting back into a now dreamless sleep. It was hours before Hook was able to join her in that blissful state. He stared out the window, never ceasing in his absent stroking of Jirel's hair, wondering what it was that seemed to be haunting his wife. First her edgy feelings before Gabe left, then the unease brought on by the arrival of Bright Eagle and Tigerlily, now this horrific disturbance of her sleep. His mind chased itself in circles till the sun was just cresting the horizon. As the sky became tinged with pink, he could no longer fight the exhaustion and sleep claimed him as well.

The sky had clouded over, making the day grey and overcast. Both Hook and Jirel were grateful for the sun being hidden from view. They had slept abhorrently late. They easily would have slept past noon had it not been for the insistent pounding of a page on the door. The couple had woken at nearly the same moment hearing the knocking. Hook glanced down at Jirel, still on his chest. She turned her head up to meet his gaze and they shared a moment of guilty pleasure realizing they were late for the meeting with the new Prime Minister. Hook spared a moment for a gentle caress of Jirel's shoulder before sliding out from underneath her to answer the door. Wrapped in a robe, he pulled the door open so swiftly the page nearly knocked on his forehead. The captain fixed the youth with one of his blackest scowls, knowing the effect it would have on the boy. Jirel tried not to laugh from where she lay sprawled across the bed.

The page couldn't manage to spit out the message he had been sent to deliver. His mouth worked but no sound managed to come out. Hook raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

The page began to fidget. "Um…. Their Majesties… that is… ah… well, I was…."

Jirel took pity on the boy, appearing next to her husband's menacing form. "We realize we are late. Please express my personal apologizes to my parents; we will be along as soon as we are dressed."

The page bowed to her before turning and all but running down the hall. Hook looked at his wife with a quizzical expression as he shut the door. "What did I say?" He asked in a completely innocent tone. The two of them collapsed against the door in a fit of hysterical laughter and slid to the floor. After taking a moment to wipe away tears from the intense burst of laughter the two wrapped their arms around one another. Sitting against the base of the door, Jirel rested her cheek against Hook's shoulder, her hand running up his chest under the edges of the loose robe.

He tipped his head to look at her. Their eyes caught and held. They had both been so occupied lately with different duties and often only had enough energy to curl up in each other's embrace before sleep claimed them. Now being rested from sleeping late, there was an energy sparkling between, a hungry look on their faces. Without thinking, they both moved at the same time, leaning forward to capture the other's lips. Hook reached up to twine his fingers into Jirel's hair, pulling her tighter to him as he teased her lips with his tongue.

Jirel lightly raked her nails across his shoulders then pulled away from him. "They're waiting for us."

Hook grinned at her with a predatory glint to his eyes. "They are just going to have to wait longer then." He didn't let her argue before he leaned to playfully bite her neck.

Prime Minister Nil Zantour was only half listening to the page who was escorting him on a tour through the palace. He knew he was going to get lost several times before he learned where everything was. He knew how to get from his quarters to the Great hall, the kitchen, his office and the suite of the heir-prince. Everything else would come in its own time. He realized he was being given this tour because the princess and her husband were not yet ready for the formal meeting in the great hall but he would have been happier spending the wait doing other things.

Ahead of them, one of the maids was exiting a room she had been cleaning. She was obviously trying to save a trip by carrying far more than she could handle. The page saw several pieces of crockery tipping dangerously and excused himself, sprinting ahead to assist.

Zantour sighed with relief as the boy left his side. He appreciated his effort but he was fast becoming annoying. The page came back towards him with an armload of dishes. He began stammering an apology when the older man cut him off. "Go ahead. I'll wait right here for you."

Looking rather sheepish, the youth followed the maid towards the kitchen. Zantour chuckled to himself and scratched his short cropped beard. A muffled noise caught his attention. He cautiously moved down the hallway towards the sound. He suddenly recognized where he was and was rather surprised the page would have brought him to this wing given the current circumstances. The noise came again. He continued warily down the hall past the suite belonging to the absent heir-prince towards the rooms belonging to the overdue consorts. He only was several feet away from the door when he comprehended what he was hearing. A sly smile spread through his salt and pepper beard and he chuckled knowingly. He remembered such times long ago with his late wife, Kierana. Amusement coloring his features he began making his way back to the Great hall, feeling slightly guilty for the stress he knew he would be causing the page boy.

James and Jirel took their time arriving at the throne room, both of them still feeling euphoric from their lovemaking. The couple didn't give the attendant a chance to announce them and they pointedly ignored the glares from the royals as they entered. Hook pulled out Jirel's chair as the new advisor stood politely, waiting for her to take her place opposite him. He was a tall thin man, almost gaunt looking. There was control behind his movements and James knew he would be more than able to hold his own in a fight, his strength carefully masked by age, fine trappings and a lithe frame. Jirel noticed a smile on the face of the new Prime Minister. It may have been her imagination but there seemed to be an almost knowing look on his face. The introductions were made and some of the more prominent matters of state were discussed. Gabriel's return was brought up and conversation turned into a discussion of his education. The royals were due to have tea with visiting ambassadors so they stood to excuse themselves, a biting comment was made towards Jirel and James about keeping appointments. The pair tried to keep appropriately petulant faces as the elders made their exit.

Zantour chuckled as they left; turning back to Jirel he spoke with a glint in his eye. "There was no harm done," he said as he rose to his feet, "but you may want to consider having a heavy tapestry hung on your door. It will help muffle some of the sound." He winked at Jirel and smiled at the captain before turning and leaving the couple to look at each other in shock and, for the second time that day, burst into laughter.

The week passed quicker than any of them thought possible and suddenly the day Gabe was supposed to return was upon them. Jirel's fits of unease and bad dreams seemed to disappear as the day Gabriel was to return got closer. That morning she, as usual, beat the captain up by at least half an hour. She had taken a bath and was half dressed standing in front of the vanity as he woke. He didn't bother to hide his smile as he watched her. She reached behind her back to pull the material of her slip tight across her front, turning to look at herself in the mirror from the side. He could easily pick out the bulge at her middle but that was because he saw her all the time before it had appeared. To the casual observer, they wouldn't notice her condition yet. After a moment she sat down on the stool and began brushing out her hair. James took this opportunity to push himself off the bed without startling her. He walked up behind her, leaning to kiss her shoulder. "No one will notice yet." She gave him a wry smile as he continued on his way to get dressed, trailing his fingers across her bare skin as he went.

Jirel rushed him and pushed him to get ready so they could be in the courtyard after breakfast. He indulged her in her fussing, knowing he had things well at hand. He had ordered breakfast to be laid out in the garden for the two of them so even through the meal they were outside waiting for their son's arrival. Jirel was delighted with his forethought and settled down to the meal without another word.

They were nearly finished with their food when Jirel's parents appeared out in the garden and asked to join them. The quartet was sipping breakfast tea when the guards called out. Two forms appeared up in the sky and slowly descended, circling the castle towers a time or two as they did. Jirel was on her feet and walking towards the center of the clearing before the pair had reached the second floor windows. The rest of them were close behind her. Gabriel had barely touched the ground when his mother enveloped him in a hug. He stepped back holding his mother at arm's length and smiling before greeting the rest of his family. Peter stayed hovering in the air as the greetings were exchanged. Once they were done, the eternal boy piped up before anyone else had a chance to speak. "I'll come back to see you before your parents leave Cimmariel, Gabe. I need to get back and check on the Lost boys." Without another word Peter streaked off into the morning sky.

Gabe watched him go and then took his pack from his shoulder. He dug a moment before pulling out a lacy cream colored article. He smiled broadly as he walked up to his mother. She looked confused as he handed her the item. "Aunt Mel sends her congratulations. She crocheted you a shawl."

Jirel beamed and hugged her son in thanks, knowing she owed Melody a hug and a visit herself. Gabe watched as his mother wrapped the delicate, lacy article around her shoulders. He suddenly looked far beyond his years as he spoke. "How are you feeling, mother?"

Jirel was taken aback by the question and the tone it was asked in. James didn't let her answer, stepping forward to put his arm around his wife. "Your mother has been, as mothers will do, worrying about you and anxiously waiting your return."

Jirel gave an annoyed look to her husband and reached out to tussle her son's hair. "I'm fine, my dear, but thank you for your concern." Jirel's father cleared his throat and Jirel nodded to him. She put her hand on Gabriel's shoulder and pulled him towards her. "Now we get to go meet your tutor, the new Prime Minister." She raised a hand to shush the protests. "You knew this was coming when you came back."

Gabe looked with askance at his father who, for once, nodded to agree with his mother. Hook would have normally agreed with Gabe on such matters, if for no other reason than to annoy his in-laws, but he wanted to get his son settled into his new routine and take his wife back to Neverland. Perhaps there she would be free of these forebodings and be able be at ease during the rest of her pregnancy.

The king and queen led the group to the offices they had assigned to the new Prime Minister. The old man was seated at his desk when the group entered his office. He stood and bowed from the waist to the royal family. Gabriel stepped forward and Zantour smiled politely. "You must Gabriel." He extended his hand to the heir-prince. The strength of the youth's grip surprised him slightly. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. We won't start your lessons till tomorrow and that will be for only a half day to begin with. We'll concentrate on studying political repercussions of trade first." Gabe tried to hide his sigh. The King nodded his approval and turned to lead his wife towards the door. Zantour watched them go with only his eyes. As soon as the door latched his eyes snapped back to Gabriel's face. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes now, which surprised the boy. "Those lessons will be first on days when the weather is inclimate. What we will be beginning with in the morning is archery lessons." Gabriel looked at his tutor with disbelief. Zantour hid his amusement and continued. "I was going to start with sword fighting lessons but your mother tells me that you have a fair grasp of sword work and simply need to polish your technique. So archery tomorrow then every afternoon thereafter we will be working on either your sword technique or riding skills as long as the weather permits. We will also be spending a great deal of time out in the city. It is important for you to be out learning the practical skills of working with the people and that can't come from books"

Gabe's jaw had nearly hit the floor. "Riding skills?"

Zantour looked a bit confused. "You do go riding with your Grandparents don't you?"

"Well yes, but Grandma insists I still ride something safe for my size."

The amusement sparkled in Zantour's eyes. "She has you still riding a pony doesn't she?" Gabe's disgusted face answered the question better than any words could have. The Prime Minister laughed and looked up at Jirel and Hook. "Do I have your permission to start the boy on a warhorse?"

Gabe whirled around to his parents, an excited look on his face. "Please?"

Jirel smiled and slid her eyes to look to her husband. He beamed down to his son, sending Gabriel into excited bounces around the room. Maybe this whole class and study thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

That evening as Gabe sat in his parents' apartment regaling them with stories of his vacation and passing along well wishes from Jirel's old friends, he noticed his mother was fidgeting with something in her hands. She normally was a rock solid presence, so this was unusual and immediately caught his attention. The hour grew late and they were all fighting to hide their yawning from each other. Gabe rose from his chair to excuse himself. Jirel reached out and caught his hand, pulling him closer to the couch that she and Hook were seated on. Her smile seemed a bit forced to him.

"Gabe, do you remember how when you were little you would use magic to hide little things from me?"

Gabe shot a questioning look at his father, who was also looking at him expectantly, and nodded.

"Can you still do that?"

Gabe was getting uncomfortable with this line of questions and shifted from foot to foot. He nodded again.

With a heavy sigh, Jirel placed an object onto his palm and folded his fingers around it. Gabriel brought his hand closer and opened it to examine the object. What he saw shook him. It was a crystal with an endless knot work of silver embedded within it on a leather thong. Jirel stood and plucked the thong from his hand putting it over his head so the pendant settled above his heart. "While you were gone Tigerlily …."  
Gabe's head shot up. "Tiger was here?"

Jirel nodded. "And Bright Eagle. They feel that you are going to need the protection of the pendant more than the village will." She paused to let the implications of the statement sink in. "I want you to always keep this on. Keep it hidden with magic."

The intensity in the room was unnerving to Gabe, it was very seldom that his parents were this bothered by anything, but he nodded. He wrapped his arms around his mother and rested his cheek on her shoulder for several moments before breaking the embrace. He reached out and squeezed his father's shoulder as he walked past, retreating to the quiet of his own rooms for the night.

True to his word he didn't take off the pendant and extended his will with the magic to mask the talisman. Gabriel was finishing his morning archery practice several days after he was given the pendant, when a voice from behind surprised him.

"Well done. A very good shot."

Gabe turned to see his father standing watching him. The boy grinned and laid down his weapon.

Hook walked over to his son. "You've been improving. I've been making a point of coming by while you've been shooting. You're getting quite good."

Gabriel smiled and looked down. He was uncertain how to ask the question that was weighing on his mind. Hook seemed to read it in his son's actions. He reached out to put an arm around the boy and began walking away from the archery range. "Walk with me, Gabriel."

The pair walked down one of the garden paths towards the orchards in silence. Without looking at him, the captain questioned his boy. "What's bothering you?"

Gabe glanced at his father and sighed. "It's just…well… both you and mom… I mean…" He stopped walking and stood a moment to collect his thoughts. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he met his father's eye without flinching. "What's wrong with mother? She hasn't been herself since I got back. Is it just her pregnancy or is there something else going on?"

The captain gave an approving nod to his boy for collecting himself so well and motioned for them to keep walking. "You know your mother has always had a strong intuition about things, I think from her having been the Keeper. She is the only keeper to ever have been able to draw on Neverland's magic after a new keeper had been born. I think in some ways she is still tied to the magic." He looked down at his son as they walked under the fruit trees. "She has been having dreams and feelings, impending danger, foreboding and with Bright Eagle bringing the pendant she feels…"

"…That I am in danger of some kind."

Hook nodded.

Gabriel pondered a moment. "Is there anything I can do to help her feel better?"

The captain smiled down at his son. "You are already doing everything you can."

Several weeks later, the departure of the _Jolly Roger_ was kept very low key, only Gabe and the Prime Minister stood on the dock in plain clothes to bid them farewell. Jirel waved to her son and blew him a kiss from the bridge of the gun ship. Gabe watched as one of the royal guard's ships escorted the vessel out to open water. As they watched the sails unfurl in the breeze, he felt a pang of longing to be with them on the ship. His tutor stood with him till the ship was nothing more than a speck on the horizon, then tapped his charge on the shoulder indicating they should return to the palace.

The pair had walked down to the docks to avoid the added attention drawn by horses or carriages. Now, in the midmorning crowd, walking was the only was they could traverse the streets. Gabe was surprised how many things he was now acutely aware of from his lessons with Zantour, the prices people were calling out for goods and what the markup must be to cover the trade fees, the general look of how content the people in the crowds were, the condition of the markets and buildings. He grinned as he thought about the carefree days he had spent with Peter up till now; they seemed like a lifetime ago.

When they reached the palace, Gabe excused himself, saying he wanted to go down to the stables. Zantour nodded, recognizing the boy's need to be alone for a time. Gabe wandered his way through the palace grounds to the stables. One of the stable attendants asked if he wanted his horse saddled and Gabriel declined the offer. He walked down the rows of stall looking at the assortment of horses kept there. His wanderings took him to a stall containing a dark bay warhorse. A small smile twitched Gabe's lips as the stallion whickered at him. The boy unlatched the door and stepped inside to scratch the horse at the base of his withers, his itchy spot as Gabe had learned in his riding lessons. He stood itching the great horse and listening to the sounds of contented horses in the barn, already missing his parents. Going to visit Aunt Mel was one thing but this was completely another.

The thought of the trip brought an embarrassed blush to his face and he was glad no one but Phantom was around to see it. He had been so sure he could use the magic to keep the cursed ones at bay on the island. The plan had been for the two of them to search through the ruins of the city for the treasure that was still there and bring back piles of the treasure. The stories told quite clearly that the betrayers of the city had been struck down while making their escape but the island had been cursed by a powerful sorcerer whose brother had been one of those thieves trying to loot the famous pirate city. Ever since no person had ever set foot on the island and returned. _Except us._ Gabe thought wryly. He had ceased in his scratching as he was thinking and now Phantom shoved him roughly with his head, reminding him what he was doing. Smiling at his horse, Gabe resumed the attention and let the thoughts drift away.

_It was a bright, warm day in Neverland. Jirel was inside the captain's cabin changing the bed sheets when another loud splash followed by hoots from the crew caught her attention. Gathering the dirty laundry, she headed towards the deck. She blinked as she stepped out into the bright sunlight. A voice called out to her from above. _

"_Mom! Watch this!"_

_Jirel searched the rigging till she found her son on one of the yardarms. He was dripping wet and stood on the very end of the beam facing the mast. He looked down to where his father was standing, waiting for the signal. Jirel walked over to stand next to her husband, her eyes not leaving the boy on the above. Hook spared only a glance at his wife before nodding up to Gabriel. _

_Quick as a wink, Gabe launched himself in a backwards flip off the mast. As he fell he reached out to grasp hold of a rope and swung across the width of the ship. As he let go of rope and did a half flip so he dove into the water like a diver._

_He climbed back aboard the ship to the hollers of the crew. He smiled as they clapped him on the back on his way over to his parents. Jirel frowned at both her son and her husband. "Gabriel, you are going to break your neck!"_

_Gabe's face fell a moment before his father touched his shoulder and told him to go it again. Gabe brightened and scrambled off to climb the mast again. Jirel softly cuffed her husband. "Don't encourage him!"_

_Hook gave her a cock-eyed grin. "Well you're the gymnast, you teach him then!" Jirel's comment was cut off by another splash as Gabe landed in the water. Sighing and rolling her eyes she started towards the edge of the ship. She hadn't made it halfway when Gabe's voice came floating up to them. "Mom…Dad…" The uncertain tone in his voice made both the captain and Jirel rush to the railing. There was a trio of mermaids circling the boy. They all took a turn stopping to examine the mark on his shoulder. A red haired mermaid popped out of the water right in front of Gabe and playfully spit water at him. Both of his parents chuckled before turning their attention back to their boy. _

_The air had suddenly gone ice cold, the sun offered no warmth. Color seemed muted as Jirel searched the water for her son. He struggled through the top of the water calling for help. The mermaids were no longer friendly towards the keeper and were trying to pull him under the water. Jirel leapt into the water near the group and pulled one of the creatures around to face her. Lifeless eyes met hers. A stench of rotting fish filled her nostrils and she could see strips of flesh were missing from the dead mermaid looking at her. _

Jirel woke from the dream with a start. She glanced to her side the see if she had woken her husband. He was still in a deep sleep so she sat in the dark for several moments trying to shake the eerie feeling. Deciding she needed some air she quietly got up and plucked her shawl from the back of a chair before heading out to the deck.

Alf Mason was on watch and he nodded silently to her as she appeared on the bridge. She returned the acknowledgement and stood next to the railing looking out across the sea. They had been sailing back towards Neverland for close to a month. This was the first night of restlessness she had had since they left. Smee had credited being back on the water and out of the city to ending her unease. The moon was full and painted silver highlights across the clam water and Jirel sighed as she watched the changing pattern.

She didn't even jump when a strong arm wrapped slowly around her waist and pulled her close to a body behind her. She tipped her head back to rest against her husband's bare chest; he had come out on the deck half dressed to find her. He softly kissed her temple before speaking. "You were dreaming again." She thought it pointless to lie and nodded. Hook wrapped his other arm protectively around her. "I felt you scream. I don't quite know how but I could feel it while I was sleeping."

A small, almost sad smile quirked the corners of her mouth as she relaxed into him. A wind began to pick up and wisps of clouds started to streak across the moon. Jirel straightened as the wind continued to strengthen. Hook stepped forward to stand alongside his wife. Their hair was whipping in the wind and the pirate flag above them snapped like a bullwhip. Jirel turned to look at Hook. His expression mirrored her concern. The wind had a feeling of wrong that they hadn't felt in a long time. Another gust pushed Jirel hard enough she needed to step to keep her balance. Hook stepped forward to catch her. "We need to go back."

Jirel was surprised by the remark but didn't argue as he began barking orders to his crew. She pulled the shawl tighter around her shoulders as she watched her husband get the ship maneuvered around and under way. She looked off on the horizon in the direction of Cimmariel with a heavy, troubled heart.


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**-5- Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Peter awoke from his sleep with a start, bolting upright in his hammock hanging in the upper branches of one of the tallest trees in Neverland. The wind was whipping and tossing the branches as if a hurricane were on the horizon. He listened as Tinkerbell buzzed around his head, then tipped his head and closed his eyes to listen to the wind. His eyes snapped open and he was flying through the air as if shot from a rifle. Tinkerbell had to scramble to catch up and grab onto his shoulder.

Try as the fairy might, she could not get the eternal boy to tell her where they were going or why. All she could do was hold tightly to his arm as they flew along at a breakneck speed. After nearly three hours of this silent soaring a shape appeared on the horizon in the silver moonlight. Tinkerbell began to feel cold fingers of unease wrap around her little heart as they flew closer to the _Jolly Roger_.

The ship was at full sail and Peter looked down on the deck trying to find Captain Hook or Jirel. It took him only a moment to find them on the bridge. Jirel stood wrapped in a shawl with her back against her husband's chest, his arms loosely around her. Peter let out a crow and began his decent to the deck. Jirel stepped forward as the boy landed on the deck. "You felt it too." It wasn't a question. Peter nodded before speaking, taking a moment to catch his breath. "I'll fly ahead to Cimmariel to see if I can find out what exactly is wrong."

Jirel nodded as the boy once again took to the air. She turned to look at Hook, who hadn't spoken at all in the few moments the boy had been there. The look of fear on her face was more than the captain could stand. He reached out and pulled her back into his embrace, feeling tears on his still bare chest. He couldn't remember ever wanting Peter Pan to hurry back to his ship.

Peter skimmed low along the tops of the ocean waves at an incredible speed, the waves reaching up towards him as he flew. He had been continuing onward at the breakneck pace for about two hours after leaving Jirel and Hook standing on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_. Cimmariel was approaching on the horizon. He stayed on this low level, raising just enough to glide a few feet above the cobbles of the street. He reached the palace and began searching for Gabe. Unable to find the boy, he went to his next source – Prime Minister Zantour.

He found the older man in one of the hallways just stepping out of the royal chambers. As he closed the door he turned around to see Peter floating at eye level with him. The boy had his arms folded on his chest and a cross expression on his face. Zantour wasn't fazed in the least but nodded and motioned towards another room across the hall. The older man never said a word as he went to the desk in the room and penned a note. Folding it carefully, he handed it to Peter instructing the boy to take the note to Jirel. Peter's frown deepened, he greatly disliked having to take orders, but he went to the window and lighted into the air.

When he arrived back at the _Jolly Roger_ he handed the note to Jirel saying that Zantour hadn't said anything else other than to deliver the note. Jirel looked warily at the paper before unfolding it. She read it while Captain Hook looked on wordlessly from several feet away. When she was done she looked up at Peter then over to her husband with a look of distress coloring her features. "Peter was there anything unusual going on in the city while you were there?"

Peter shrugged. "People seemed really sad; a few were hanging these sheets of black fabric out of their windows…."

Jirel whirled on the boy. "They were what!?!?"

Peter looked taken aback. "They were hanging black material out of their windows."

By now Hook had walked over to the pair. He reached out and put a hand on Jirel's shoulder. "Why is that important, love?"

Tear filled green eyes met his blue ones. "That is a sign of mourning for a member of the royal family."

All blood drained from Hook's face. There was a moment that the entire world seemed to hold it's breath before Hook let out a bellow to the crew. "Lower the sails! Get them down, you dogs!!" Pulling Jirel tightly to his side he spoke to Peter without looking at him. "Call your fairies, boy. Quickly."

The _Jolly Roger_ hurtled along at a pace Hook had only experienced before on his few trips back to Earth with Jirel. Jirel stood at the bow of the ship, her hair tossing behind her in the wind. They would reach the outlying islands around Cimmariel soon, then they would need to wait for their escort from the royal guard. Hook was more than a little troubled by this request that Zantour had made, for them to wait for the ship from the royal fleet while hiding behind one of the islands. There was something more going on and even though he trusted Zantour as much as he trusted any man, it bothered him that he couldn't plan for contingencies.

The island where they were to meet the royal ship was appearing on the horizon and Peter appeared floating beside the captain. Hook mockingly bowed for the boy to take the wheel. Peter flashed a cocky grin and took command of his long time enemy's ship and home. He briefly thought of suddenly throwing the ship hard to one side but just as he was going to spin the wheel he saw Jirel looking back at the two of them from the bow. Peter let go of any idea he had of causing mischief.

Hook was greatly surprised at just how well the boy guided the ship into the island's cove and landed it into the water. Peter could have even rivaled Smee. They dropped anchor and settled in for a tense wait. Jirel paced the deck nervously till Hook could hardly stand it. Just when he was going to try to distract her from wearing a hole in the deck, a call from off to the edge of the cove caused everyone to jump. Smee had put the crew on alert and now the pirates lined the rail of the gunship with muskets drawn, aiming towards the sound of the call. The royal clipper, _The Mystique_, came into view and the captain of the guard waved to them from the bridge of the ship. There was no discussion as the _Jolly Roger_ fell in line with the other ship and they began the sail back to Cimmariel. After being able to fly, sailing now seemed to be unbearably slow. Hook now understood Peter's frustration.

It took several hours for them to make it back to the port. When they were finally moored and anchored, Jirel was off the ship and down the dock. Hook had to rush to catch up with her. He jogged down the dock and finally caught up to his wife as she rounded the corner to the market court. Jirel stopped so short that Hook nearly slammed into her. All around the market square, in every window, hung a black sheet of fabric billowing in the breeze. Jirel turned in stunned silence looking around the square her mouth hung open in shock. Hook stepped forward and took her hand, ushering her towards the palace.

The guards through out the palace parted before them as they moved down the halls. They swept through the halls towards the royal wing like a storm wind. No one dared cross their path. They had just reached the end of the hall leading to their rooms when Zantour came around the corner in front of them. He moved quickly down the hall and instructed them to follow him before they could question him. Glancing at one another they fell in step behind him as he led them towards the royal suite. They entered the rooms belonging to the king and queen and the first thing Jirel noticed was oppressive, heavy incense hanging in the air. There were priests and the two lead palace healers scattered about the room. The queen was seated on the bed holding her husband's hand. She looked up with red eyes at Jirel. At the appearance of Zantour, they all looked up expectantly. A nod dismissed the priests and the trio moved closer to the bed. The king lay propped up on a stack of pillows his face grey and ashen. His eyes were closed in a quiet doze. Jirel reached for her husband's hand feeling as if her knees were going to buckle. This wasn't at all what she had expected so it caught her completely off guard. At the sound of the door latching behind the priests, Zantour leaned closer to the bed. "They're gone, your Majesty."

The king opened one eye and looked around the room before sitting up. Jirel and Hook stepped backwards, shocked and not understanding what was happening. One of the healers handed the king a wet towel and he began wiping a grey makeup off his face. The other came forward with a bowl filled with a pale colored liquid and tipped the queen's head back to drip the liquid in her eyes, clearing the redness. After a moment, the king and queen faced the young couple looking more or less their usual selves. Hook shook his head and stepped towards Zantour. "Would you care to explain what the hell is going on here?"

Jirel finally had a chance to glance around the room and notice there was someone still absent. "And where is Gabriel?"

There was a nervous look that passed from the royals to Zantour. The Prime Minister motioned to a chair. "Perhaps you had better sit down, Lady Jirel." She stepped up to stand beside her husband, crossing her arms across her chest. Her voice was tinged with ice as she spoke.

"I'll stand. Now where… is… my son?"

A few moments later Jirel and Hook were pacing the room like a pair of caged tigers. Everyone was wise enough to give them a large berth. Jirel turned to face Zantour and the royals once again. "So let me get this straight… _weeks_ ago you received a threat stating that the heir to the throne would be taken hostage unless the trade sanctions against the local privateers were lifted, yet you didn't share this with us and allowed us to leave our son here. Knowing full well he was in danger."

The king stood and walked closer to where Jirel was pacing. "Threats against the crown are common place. We didn't see any reason to concern you."

Hook wheeled around and grabbed his father-in-law by the front of his shirt, his eyes a bright red hue. "No reason for concern!!?!! MY SON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!! Is that reason enough??!!"

Zantour was a braver man than Hook originally took him for. The Prime Minister stepped forward and grasped the captain's wrist to ease his grip on the king's shirt. "Which is why we have some of our best intelligence agents out gathering information and created this ruse to cover the real reason for your return."

Hook looked from Zantour to the king and back again, still holding tightly to the king's nightshirt. Jirel appeared in his line of sight and motioned for him to ease up. He took a moment more before he relaxed his grip on the king. He turned his back to the group and Jirel moved to his side, putting an arm around his shoulders and ushering him towards one of the sitting couches. As much as she was upset and bothered by the turn of events, the look of defeat that colored her husband's every move was difficult for her to watch. He sank to the couch and dropped his head into his hands. She sat next to him, resting her cheek on his shoulder before speaking.

"What information have you found?"

It was several hours later when Captain Hook and Jirel made their way back to the ship. Neither one of them could bear spending the night in the palace. They climbed the gangplank with heavy hearts. Smee was waiting for them with an expectant look on his face. Jirel couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She reached out and pulled the old bosun into an embrace as sobs wracked her body. Hook stood next to her stroking her hair as she cried.

A pair of dark eyes watched the scene from between several of the cargo crates on the pier. They watched as the captain scooped up the crying woman, carrying her through the doors leading presumably to their quarters.

The small form melted from the shadows and began hurrying down the street, a cloak helping to conceal the shadow's movement in the rapidly darkening avenue. Those eyes saw a rag-tag beggar hobble along asking for coins with an outstretched bowl. The cloaked figure's lips pulled back into a disgusted grin. "Palace spy." The words were spit out with contempt under their breath as they continued on their way, making a point of bumping into the man and removing well more than half the coins from the wooden bowl as they passed.

It took several minutes of dodging down streets and alleys before the cloaked figure finally checked behind them one last time and ducked through a door barely holding onto its hinges. At the top of two flights of stairs there was another similarly decrepit door and on the other side was an empty loft. The far wall had a hole, gaping floor to ceiling where the wall was crumbling. A still body lay on a pile of rugs and mats in a sheltered corner not far from the hole in the wall.

The shadowed figure's eyes narrowed as the cloak was unfastened and cast aside. The body on the floor let out a moan and began to stir. After dipping a ladle of water from a basin on a table, the only piece of furniture in the room, the figure stooped next to the awakening boy.

Unfocused crystal blue eyes met doe brown ones. Gabe fought to sit up only to have the world spin on uncertain angles. Hands gently held him still and he felt cold metal being pressed against his lips.

"Drink this." The words seemed to come from everywhere. "You hit your head pretty good. I can imagine that everything is still pretty hazy. You've been out for three days already." Gabriel gingerly sipped the water and glanced up at the girl holding the dipper. Her skin was a dark tan, darker than most of his father's crew. Her face was half hidden in shadow but he could see her eyes in the dimming light. His head started swimming again and he sunk back on the palate. The girl stood and walked back across the room to the table she refilled the basin of water and reached for a vial of powder further down on the table. She sprinkled some of the powder across the surface of the still water, watching as it bled down into the liquid. Nodding, satisfied with the brew, she climbed a ladder to the roof of the building. Sitting on an old crate she hugged her knees to her chest and watched as the last of the suns rays faded into blackness.

The sun shining on his face woke Gabriel the next morning. The sun hurt his eyes even though they were closed. He fought to wake up and pull himself into a sitting position. His head felt like some had put a kettle over it and had beaten the kettle with an iron rod. He sat with his back against a wall, out of the sun, letting his eyes stop pounding.

"You're awake."

Gabe cautiously opened his eyes to see the girl from the previous evening sitting across from him. He blinked trying to clear his vision but everything kept dancing. He licked his dry lips and tried to speak. The sound wouldn't come out of his mouth. The girl rose to her feet and brought a dipper of water to him. The liquid wasn't cold but it still felt good as it ran down his throat. His head swam worse for a moment then began to clear. After several moments he was finally able to find his voice.

"Thank you."

She nodded and went to put the dipper back on the table.

Gabe's eyes followed her petite form across the empty room. She looked to be no more than fourteen, if she was even that old. She moved back to her original place sitting across from him, gracefully dropping to the floor and folding up her legs. "What is your name?"

She looked taken aback by the question. Surprised that he would ask about her. "My name… My name is… Calla."

"Calla…" Gabe repeated the name as if he were tasting it. He closed his eyes again, fighting another wave of dizziness. He sighed and re-opened them. "Calla, why am I here?"

The girl shrugged. "It's not my business to know. I came back one night and here you were. I was given instructions to give you water and watch you till you woke up." She jumped up to her feet. "Now that I'm thinking about it, since you're awake I don't need to sit here anymore. I can go take care of my own business."

She started towards the door and Gabriel tried to follow. Unfortunately he stood too quickly and the floor began to spin. He hit the floor with a crash, pulling Calla's attention back away from the door.  
"Oh bother." She sighed and moved to help the boy. After several moments Calla finally managed to get Gabriel sitting back against the wall. She was surprised by how muscled the fourteen year old palace brat was, even in his tipsy state. Calla looked up and was suddenly caught in the stare of ice blue eyes. The pair were caught looking in each others eye and didn't hear the sound of someone coming up the stairs.

The door burst open and the pair jumped in surprise. A short, fat man stood in the doorway, his face covered in stubble. His left eye was squinted closed and he pointed an accusing finger at Calla as he shouted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Calla let go of Gabe's arm and nearly shoved him back to the floor, she stood up so fast. Her eyes were locked down on the floor as he came towards her and he grabbed her shoulder wrenching her away from Gabe. Gabriel watched as the man threw her across the room, knocking over the table. Calla pulled herself to her feet, holding her shoulder where it had hit the table. She began stammering an apology. "I… I'm sorry…. I really am, sir. I'll… go now…"

He moved with speed that surprised Gabe, once again grabbing the girl. "You can't even follow simple orders to watch him! Not play with him like some kind of pet - but watch him!" He threw her again, this time she nearly went through the hole into the wall. Gabe grabbed at her as best he could to keep her from falling to the street several stories below.

The man was beside them and her held Calla at arms length. "You'll go alright! And you'll take this piece of dirt with you while you go earn your supper! And you had damn well better bring your usual amount – not a single shilling less – or you won't eat for a month!!!" He leaned so close Calla could see the grooves in his front teeth. "And don't think about running. You know that I can find you. You're nothing but a little deformed monster. There's no one else in this whole country who would keep you. That's why your mother left you and the money you bring in is the only reason I keep you!!" He shoved Calla roughly against the wall and left, slamming the door hard enough pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor.

Hook woke and looked across his cabin. Jirel stood looking out the windows at the rolling sea, wrapped in the shawl Gabriel had presented her with only a few weeks earlier. He knew that she more than likely hadn't slept. The morning sun streamed in through the wide windows. He pulled himself up from the bed and moved to stand behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder. She tipped her cheek to rest it on his fingers and sighed. "It looks so beautiful out. It's hard to believe anything could be wrong." He felt a tear run across his fingers.

He pulled his wife against his chest and wrapped her in his arms. "We'll find him, Jirel. We will." She nodded but he could still feel her apprehension. Neither of them were able to speak further, hearing a loud commotion out in the hall. Smee's voice was easily recognized but the other was a foreign voice they couldn't place. The arguing pair burst through the door into the cabin.

Smee grabbed the collar of the man and prepared to haul him out of the cabin when the captain stopped him. Smee scowled at the man and roughly let him go.

After standing up and straightening his shirt he spoke. "Captain Hook, Lady Jirel, I was sent from palace intelligence…" Jirel cast a warning look at Smee as the bosun tried to cover a laugh. "... they sent me to bring you to the palace. They have discovered some information regarding your son…."

He wasn't given an opportunity to finish what he was saying. Jirel and Hook began flying around the cabin getting dressed and Smee hauled him backwards through the door so they could. In less than five minutes the messenger was struggling to keep up with the pair as they hurried towards the palace, trying not to outright run down the street.

They were ushered into the war room where the King and Queen were already waiting. Standing at the head of the table was the head of palace security along with the commander of the naval fleet. Jirel and Hook sat down at the table without so much as a glance at Jirel's parents. The naval commander could feel the tension between the two couples and was glad he wasn't in the middle of the argument. The security chief began speaking bringing his attention back to the information at hand.

He held up a sketch of a dark skinned man. "One of our operatives has spotted this man in the lower quarters of the city. One of the guards on duty the night of the prince's abduction recognized him hanging around the gates."

Hook's eyes narrowed. "Why do you feel he's connected with this?"

The chief fidgeted as he set the picture down on the table. "He is the right hand of the Street Master." He paused almost expectantly, seeing the blank looks around the room he continued. "The Street Master has unified the thieves of the streets over the past few months. He offers them guaranteed food and shelter for the thieves giving him a percent of what they take. Wherever this man is we can be sure the Street Master isn't far behind."

Jirel snorted and sat back in her chair. "The Godfather…offers protection for those who pay for it."

Hook thought back to the series of movies he had watched with Jirel over one of their trips to visit Melody in London. If this man was half as powerful as Corleone, they were in for a fight. A thought began tickling in the back of Hook's mind, swimming around like a goldfish in a bowl, wriggling up and down his spine. Jirel glanced at her husband, noticing he was flexing his fingers. She saw his eyes were narrowed and he was deep in thought. He suddenly came back to attention, addressing the chief. "Have you done any checking into the Street Master? What do you know about him?"

The chief was a bit off balance by the sudden questioning. "Umm… well… yes… he has a large estate in Quatlamper. There are several building through out the city for 'safe houses' as well as a large home outside of Cimmariel."

Hook snorted his disgust. "He certainly is living well for a slaver."

The chief let the comment pass. "We are working on tracking through he lower quarters, trying to find the Street Master and where he's hiding. When we know, we'll go in with a regiment of the guard and bring him in. We'll find the prince."

The King and Queen looked satisfied with this and they thanked the chief and commander as they excused themselves. Shortly after that, the palace personnel exited and left Hook and Jirel sitting alone.

Jirel broke the silence. "We need to find him first. Once the palace guard gets their hands on him we'll never see Gabe again."

Hook nodded. "I'll tell Smee to ready the ship to sail with the evening tide."

Jirel smiled, the first time Hook had seen a smile on her face in two days. "I wondered if you were thinking that too."

Hook shrugged. "If this fellow…" He picked up the sketch. "…is as important as they claim he is he wouldn't be seen anymore than the Street Master himself has been. He's allowing himself to be seen and followed. The only logical reason for that is that he is acting as a decoy."

A new voice behind them caused them to jump. "I completely agree. I think you should go to Quatlamper and I will cover the reason for your departure."

The couple turned to see Prime Minister Zantour standing in the doorway. The three shared a moment of quiet camaraderie before the pirates rose to leave. Zantour had been in full agreement with them that the royals had taken the threats far too lightly. The older man lightly grasped Jirel's shoulder as she passed. Their eyes met and she was surprised to see how much he cared for her son shining in his eyes. "Bring him home." No longer caring about protocol, she stepped forward and embraced the old man, reassuring him as much as herself.

The tide went out in the early afternoon and the _Jolly Roger_ rode the retreating water. After they were out of the harbor of the royal city, they unfurled the sails and began sailing towards the slave trade city of Quatlamper. Peter stood with Jirel and the captain while Bill Jukes piloted the clipper. Peter offered to call

the fairies but the captain declined this time. They didn't want to attract too much attention and the lanes to Quatlamper were well traveled. The three of them had to grab for the railing as the ship suddenly lurched forward.

Hook scowled at Peter. "I told you no fairies!" Jirel had moved to the back of the ship and was peering over as Peter argued his innocence. The captain was about to berate the boy further when his wife called out to him.

"It wasn't him, James. Come look at this."

Both the boy and the pirate captain walked across the deck to stand beside her. When they looked over the edge of the ship neither could believe what they saw. A group of at least a dozen mermaids were pushing the ship along. Not knowing what to say the trio moved back across the deck and resumed watching the horizon. They would be that much closer to finding Gabe when land finally came into view.


	6. Night Falls

**-6- Night Falls**

Gabriel followed Calla down the streets of the slums of Cimmariel. He had been shadowing her all day and was now having a difficult time keeping up with the girl. He leaned against the bricks of a building calling ahead for her to slow down. The girl stopped and walked back to where the boy was leaning, attempting to catch his breath. She took a small flask out of her cloak and gave it to him, telling him to drink. Gabriel drank a long draw from the small bottle and handed it back to her. After tucking away the flask Calla sighed and leaned her back against the building to wait for him.

Examining her fingernails nonchalantly, she questioned the boy. "So why are you so important anyway?" Seeing his blank look she reworded the question. "What does the Streetmaster want you for? Where are you from? What makes you so important?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer and suddenly realized he couldn't remember anything before waking up in the crumbling building with Calla tending him. Calla didn't look surprised by the news but Gabe thought he saw some color rise to her cheeks. He dismissed it as being a trick of the light and his own scattered mind

Calla speaking again focused his attention. "You had a heck of a bump on your head." She winked at him. "Maybe it rattled something loose." The boy smiled at the teasing while shaking his head. Calla lightly punched his shoulder. "C'mon weakling, you rested enough. I've got work to do yet before it gets dark." With a groan Gabe pushed himself away from the wall and they began weaving through the streets towards the well-born section of Cimmariel. Calla still had some stealing to do to cover the costs of their supper and a place to sleep.

The sun was setting on Cimmariel and the Streetmaster was sitting before a roaring fire in his "palace". His servants had just brought his meal and he was carving apart the sumptuous roast meat when a voice seemed to come from all around the squat man.

"Where is the boy?"

The paunchy man coughed as the voice startled him. Shrugging off the question he shoved a large chunk of meat into his mouth. "He is with that little street wench, Calla."

"YOU HAVE HIM RUNNING FREE THROUGH THE CITY!!??!!"

The Streetmaster felt the meat lodge in his throat and he coughed and fought to move it. He was beginning to get light headed from lack of air when the piece finally moved. He had no doubt the owner of the voice was responsible for his near death experience. "She may be a piece of scrawny trash but she knows how to follow orders. She won't let him out of her sight and she is keeping him drugged so he can't remember who he is." He rubbed his hand across his sore throat and continued. "She'll keep him handy and when you want him she'll deliver him."

The Streetmaster could feel the unseen presence smile before the voice surrounded him again. "Excellent. Then things are indeed going well according to plan." He felt a pressure in his throat again and found breathing difficult. "See to it that everything stays on track. Or you will be answering to me and this will all seem like a fond memory." The paunchy man pitched forward in his chair as if he had been shoved forward and the rest of his dinner went flying across the room. He cast a paranoid glance around the room, wondering how truly alone he was.

Jirel and Hook stood on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ looking at the city of Quatlamper from across the harbor. The city had a dark, greasy look to it. Hook had walked the streets of the city long ago and he had no great desire to go back. What he felt the city could use was a good, strong hurricane to wash the city streets and buildings clean. A cynical smirk flashed across his lips. The dirt and grease was probably all that was holding some of the buildings together. Jirel disappeared into the cabin as the harbor master called to the captain from his boat and directed them to a dock. Hook waved his acknowledgment to the man and directed Smee to move the ship accordingly. They wanted to be docked quickly since a thick fog was following them in.

While Smee and the rest of the crew got the ship tied off and docked, Hook stepped into his quarters to find Jirel already dressed and ready to go ashore. They had discussed it the previous evening at great length. Neither Smee nor the captain felt she should go ashore in her current condition but they both knew better than to argue with her once her mind was made up. The men settled on her keeping Smee with her at all times, giving the captain freedom to mingle among the patrons of some of the taverns without having to worry for her safety. Jirel was by no means happy with this plan, arguing that she didn't need a babysitter, but she also knew that both of the men had been here before where she never had been. They knew what they were going into. All three were quite grateful for the sudden bank of fog that would help conceal their identity and that of the ship. They needed all the help they could get at this point.

After only a brief amount of time moving through the city, Jirel became grateful that Smee would be staying at her side for the whole trip. Slavers lined the streets calling out the virtues of their slaves as a tailor would call out the good points of a finely made coat. It sickened Jirel and she was made physically ill by the stench of unwashed bodies combined with, refuse, rotting fish and human waste. There were several times that she caught a hungry look from one of the slavers. Every time she did she moved so she was between the boson and her husband as they continued down the street. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know what the slavers were thinking.

Jirel could now see differences between the docking area of the city and the wellborn quarter as they continued along. She had never seen such a city in all her travels with the captain. It was as if the entire city was a garbage can, collecting the trash from everywhere else in the world. Hook turned down a side alley and led them toward a street lined with taverns and inns. He conferred with Smee for a brief moment about which would be the best place to start.

When they reached the doorway of the tavern, Jirel looked at the tavern shingle and then shot her husband a quizzical look. "The drunken squid?"

Hook merely grinned and stepped aside, holding the door open for his wife. The second she entered the room, her senses were assaulted by the scent of grease, old fried fish, stale beer and smoke. Jirel stepped out of the doorway so Smee and Hook could enter. She closed her eyes as she leaned back against the wall and tried to get her stomach under control. She felt a pressure on her elbow and opened her eyes to see her husband looking at her with questioning concern.

"Are you alright?"

Jirel nodded. "Little much for my stomach to handle. Just give me a minute, I'll be fine."

Hook turned and spoke for a moment with Smee. The bosun disappeared among the small clusters of people filling the common room as the cpatain lead Jirel with a gentle touch on her arm to the bar. He motioned for her to sit down at the bar and he caught the barkeep's attention. A wizened old man with a marled eye and a limp made his way down the bar to the captain. The man's voice rasped from his throat as he spoke. "What can I getcha?"

Hook nodded towards Jirel. "Some water for my wife and we need two rooms for the night."

The barkeep studied Jirel for a moment and stepped away. He returned a few minutes later with a cup of water and a mug of steaming tea. Jirel looked at the tea with surprise. The keeper grinned and winked his good eye at her. "My wife could never stand the smell of the bar when she was carrying either. She swore this tea helped settle her stomach." Turning from a stunned Jirel back to the captain, he continued. "I have a large room on the upper north corner and a small room at the end of the hallway. Is that acceptable?"

Hook nodded. "I am looking for some additional crew members to replace several I lost in a skirmish near Carvel." The keeper nodded and turned to reach for the room keys.

As he placed the keys in Hook's hand he nodded again. "I will see that the word gets out that you're looking for some sign-ons. Who should they ask for?"

"Swinton, Captain Caleb Swinton."

The business being settled, Hook began cutting a path across the room towards the staircase with Jirel following in his wake. As they climbed the stairs he looked at the large iron key he had been given and found a number stamped into it. Looking up he discovered the doors all had a matching number carved into the wood. They found their room at the far end of the hallway with no trouble. Jirel looked around the room, satisfied they would have respectable accommodations for the night. There was a minimum of furniture in the room. Only a table, a pair of chairs and chest at the foot of the bed occupied the room. They had already discussed their course of action. They would stay at an inn while they hunted for information and additional crew so as not to draw attention to the _Jolly Roger_ with a lot of coming and going.

She removed her long cloak with a sigh, draping it over her arm as she moved to look out one of the windows. Sunset was still at least an hour off but the blanket of fog was seeping thought the city streets. The captain walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I told Smee to start making friends. We can go down and get something to eat a bit later after the main bulk of the people leave. That way we can avoid the crowd." She nodded as she stared blankly out the window wondering where her son was and if he was alright.

Gabe and Calla sprinted down an alley trying to get away from the large shop owner chasing them.

"I told you he was going to see you!!" Gabe shouted to her as they squeezed between the boards of a fence at the end of the alley.

After twisting down several more alleys the pair ducked behind some boxes and waited to see if they were still being followed. They both sat trying to catch their breath from their run. Gabe looked at Calla and considered what the Streetmaster had said earlier. She didn't look at him, just snapped quietly at him. "Stop staring at me! I hate it when people stare at me."

Gabe looked away. "I can't see why. You're actually kinda pretty under the dirt."

Calla wheeled on him, lashing out. "OH STOP! Can't you see at all?"

Gabe snapped back at her. "I can see just fine! You look just fine. You aren't deformed or a monster. In fact the only thing I can that is different about you at all is one of your eyes is a little crooked but even that isn't so bad!"

Calla closed her mouth so quickly her teeth snapped together. Gabe turned away from her, fuming at how the Streetmaster had her so convinced of her ugliness. In his own mind, he swore to himself he would personally see to it the Streetmaster would pay for doing that to the girl who was caring for him.

Jirel woke to find her husband sitting next to her on the bed. Sleepily, she reached out and took his hand. "How long have I been sleeping?"

Hook gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It is well past sunset. Are you hungry?"

Jirel pulled herself upright and nodded. "Has Smee found anything?"

Hook stood, offering a hand to his wife. "He has someone who sounds promising that he wants us to meet."

A few minutes later they were going down the steps into the commons room of the inn. Smee caught the captain's attention and motioned for him to come over. Hook leaned close to whisper to Jirel. "I'll be right back. You go see about getting something to eat over at the counter. I'll be along as soon as I talk to Smee."

Jirel made her way to the counter where the old innkeeper was waiting on others. Seeing Jirel he grinned. "I made up a nice stew for this evening, ma'am. I'll go get you a bowl with some fresh bread." She smiled as he disappeared into the kitchen. Her stomach was feeling much more settled now and the prospect that Smee had already found someone suitable made her happy. Perhaps they would be able to search for Gabe sooner than they thought.

As she sat thinking, a young man sat down on the stool next to her. She was so occupied by her thoughts she didn't notice him until he spoke. She focused her attention on the man. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

He flashed her a bright grin. "I asked what you were thinking about. You were so lost in thought."

She took him in with a quick glance. He was the sailor type. He had callous on his hands, was lean muscled, he had a pleasant face with sparkling brown eyes and dark brown hair to match. She allowed herself a chuckle. "I am sorry; I wasn't trying to ignore you."

Grinning at her again he offered her his hand. "I realized that. I'm Gregory Marcus. You can call me Greg. Everyone else does"

Jirel returned the grin and grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake. "Jirel Mausen."

Greg looked pleased with himself and the two began chatting idly back and forth. A playful banter had begun when the barkeep returned with Jirel's meal. She was just about to take her first bite when Smee came up behind her. "Beggin' you pardon ma'am but the Captain thought perhaps it would be better for you to dine up in the room. I'll have your food sent along."

Jirel smiled, nodded to Smee and turned to Greg. She nearly fell off her stool when the young man pulled her forward into a kiss. Too shocked to do anything Smee watched for the moment until the fellow released an equally shocked Jirel. He gave her a quick wink and motioned the barkeep should bring him a drink. Jirel shook her head, thanked Smee for sending her food up to the room and made her way over to where Hook was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"I hope you didn't have your heart set on eating down here. Smee had some interesting news and I didn't want to discuss it down here."

"Not a problem at all. I know you know better than to give me orders unless they are for a good reason." Jirel said as the captain stepped aside to let her go ahead of him up the stairs.

Back over at the bar, Smee had taken Jirel's seat. He moved the candle sitting on the counter closer to the middle so Greg wouldn't knock it over. The young man was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I tell you Mr. Smee, that lady likes me! My she is a fine specimen. Just watch me in action. I am certain by the end of the week she and I will be sneaking off for a roll in the hay."

Smee raised and eyebrow and folded his hands, resting them on the counter. "There is only one problem with that thought, Greg."

"What's that?" the younger man questioned as he lifted his drink to his lips.

"She's your new captain's wife."

The next few seconds happened so fast Smee could only sit and watch in amusement. Greg spit out his drink, the alcohol catching the flame from the candle and igniting. The sudden fireball shocked him so that he fell backwards off his stool. The entire room turned to see the youth on his backside on the floor. Hook and Jirel paused on the stairs and also looked at the commotion.

Hook snorted. "I am going to have to talk with Smee about this new fellow. I wonder just how sure Smee is that he will be a good addition to the boat."

Jirel fought to hide a grin. "Well at least he would be good for comic relief."


End file.
